


Close Enough to Perfect

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole has a surprise for Phoebe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Close Enough to Perfect  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 527  
>  **Summary:** Cole has a surprise for Phoebe.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'free space' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

“Are you ready?” Cole’s voice carried through the shut door.

“Not yet.” Phoebe’s voice was muffled. “It would help if I knew where we were going.” 

A smile crossed Cole’s face. “It’s a surprise, Phoebe.”

“Oh no.” Phoebe couldn’t help but mutter beneath her breath. She knew Cole couldn’t blame her for being a little worried. After all surprises had never really been good for them. As a matter of fact they had been known to bite them in the ass on more than one occasion.

“Relax, baby.” His voice was soothing. “It’s a good surprise. You’ll love it. I promise.”

A frustrated sigh escaped her. “That still doesn’t help me. Is it dressy, dressy casual, or just casual?”

“Do you remember what you wore when we first...”

Phoebe nodded her head even though he couldn’t see her. “Oh. The one with the...?”

His grin widened. He had very fond memories of Phoebe in that outfit. “That’s the one.”

 

It didn’t take long before Phoebe was dressed and with a smile on her face she opened the bedroom door.

Cole’s eyes widened in appreciation. “You look gorgeous.” He reached out and gently pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “But then you always do.”

She blushed. “Thank you.” Phoebe ran her finger down his chest. “So where exactly are you taking me?”

“Come on, Phoebe.” He shook his head in reproach. “Don’t you want it to be a surprise?”

_Was he kidding?_ “No. Absolutely not.”

“Fine.” Although Cole didn’t do it gracefully he did give in. “There’s a midnight showing of _Kill it Before it Dies_ and I know you’ve seen it to death.” He grinned at the pun. “But I thought I’d take you.” He paused for a moment. “That is if you want to go.” He knew she wouldn’t be able to resist. Not only was it Phoebe’s favorite movie she also had a huge crush on the character _Billy Appleby_.

Her squeal of delight echoed around the room as she practically jumped up and down with excitement. “Of course I want to go!” Even though she owned the movie there was nothing quite like seeing it in the theater on the big screen. 

“Shall we?” He held out his hand and waited for her to take it.

As she placed her hand in his she grinned up at him. “Just so you know I don’t have a crush on Billy.”

He mirrored her smile. “You don’t?”

She shook her head. “Not anymore. And I don’t think he’s the perfect man.”

Cole gave her a disbelieving look. “No?”

Phoebe stood on her tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before she whispered, “You are.”

“Phoebe, I...” Cole knew he was anything but perfect. In fact he wasn’t even in the vicinity of perfect.

There wasn’t a doubt in her mind what Cole was going to say and she didn’t want to hear it. She had heard it enough from her sisters. But it didn’t matter what anyone said about him. To her he was absolutely perfect and that was all that mattered. “Shut up and kiss me, Cole.”

And he did.


End file.
